love is war
by Master 2.o
Summary: queen Amelia, forced to rule at age 18 because of a curse she bought to herself. (sonamy) Rated m for later on. based off of puppycat's song/story. (my version)
1. Chapter 1

so i just go this idea for a new story, don't worry i will finish the other and im worker on the squeal also

so here ya go!

**ages**

**sonic- 22**

**amy-18**

**cream-14**

**shadow-23**

**tails-15**

**rouge-22**

**flash back**

**amy-15**

**sonic 18**

* * *

Puppycat's story

Deep into the kingdom of Mercia, havoc reached its all-time high. A single sigh passed the early queens lips.

"queen Amelia?" a soft voice called peeping around the corner.

"Come Cream, I do not bite and please no formalities." A weak face pink hedgehog called out.

She smiled caringly at the bunny as she timidly walked into the royal bedroom. She handed the queen a folded envelop with 'Amelia' written in bold curly letters.

"It was sent from the war king, your majesty."

She said fiddling with her dress. Amy started to open the letter when she saw her do these actions.

"Cream, come and sit. Tell me what is on your mind."

Cream nodded and followed instruction.

"Queen, what is happening in the town? Why do your subjects suffer while we are safe in the protected dome of the castle?"

Amy bowed her head and looked out the window once more. Cream wanted to revoke the questions and go on about her day before she made the Queen mad, but she wanted answers.

"Cream, my dear friend, allow me relive some of the burden on my heart and tell you a story."

Cream nodded once more and listened closely.

_Flash back_

A 15 year old Amy stormed into the court yard to find relief in the trees and flowers.

"Can not take care of myself. They do not know what they talk about."

Amy kicked up some dirt and continued her raved out loud to know one. Though someone was listening. Hanging on every word she said.

"If I was queen, the subjects and peasants would have the best years in a decades! They would be begging me to be their leader!"

"I do not doubt that they would."

Startled be the new voice Amy looked around carefuly.

"Who said that!" she called out

"Do not be alarmed, unless the thought of the prince of thieves to be among you is frightening."

Amy gasped.

"Prince o-of th- thieves"

"Yes my princess." Said a blue hedgehog revieling himself from the shadows.

He picked up the her hand and kissed the back. He relished her sent as he looked up at her.

"What, my princess, has you in such an up roar?" she blushes and looked down.

"Parents, the doubt my maturity to rule as queen. Thought my sister she is in no right to be next to the throne."

"Hmm, I see. Would you like to exterminate her?"

Amy's eyes widen. Did he just offer to kill her?

"N-no, I am fine thank you. I do not want to be queen if that is what it takes, I rather not be queen at all."

"You, want to declare your independence?"

Amy swallowed.

"Yes"

"Run away with me, and I will show you what is beyond the four walls of the castle."

Amy was shocked she had only just met him. Then suddenly an idea popped into her mind there was a way in this to declare her independence!

"I-I will, met me In the meadow outside the city tomorrow mourning ."

He smirked showing a few of his fangs and nodded.

"till then princess Amelia."

Then he disappeared into the shadows once more gone, for now that is.

"Princess Amelia?" the thief called out into the open field.

"HAULT THEIR SONIC THE THIEF, YOU ARE UNDER ARSTED. GET HIM!" a gard fromt the kings army called out.

Then suddlenly out ccame all the kings warlocks, weapons aimed towards him.

He growled showing all his teeth. He glared beams of pure hatred at Amy.

Amy snuck back behind the horse att seeing his hatful glare. The king reared his horse infornt of Amy holding a staff out with a beautiful and powerful gem.

The gem started to glow capturing him in its mist. The gem started to shake violently as the crystal broke.

When the mist cleared a dark figure shown through his eyes glowed no pupils showing.

Amy could only gasp

"father he is over there!" she pointed in his direction.

"no sense Amelia, his body lies at your feet. Collect his body and come guards. Tonight well give marry in a hardy feast! In hounr of the new queen to be!"

Sonic walked up to Amy and held her face close to his in his hands.

"Amelia Rose, your reign will be the worse one in all the people's lives, the will wish you bad fortune and I shall be the deliver of it. Nothing will wipe away what you have done to me today."

And then he disappeared once more.

_end of flash back_

"I had to set up a magic wall around the castle so protect myself and everyone her."

"Queen Amy! Im so sorry."

Amy chuckled.

"Cream do not be. It was my own fault and I need to make amends for it."

Amy stood up grabbing a cloak from her closet.

"Queen Amy, no you might get yourself killed!"

"I might Cream, but my subjects won't have to suffer any longer. Plus I have been hiding for to long."

She walked out, not looking back.

"Be safe beloved queen." Cream whispered getting back to her duties.

* * *

so there ya go i will have the next chappie up tomorrow! pinky promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Groans and creeks flowed through the forest. Trees swayed back and forth emitting such sounds scaring the pink queen half to death.

She swallowed her fears, and tried to find the rock shelter blinded by the darkness that night brought.

Relived when she came to a clearing, Amy stalked up to the cave carved out of the side of the mountain.

Liquid fire pumped though her veins, while she whispered words of encouragement to herself.

Once in the cave, Amy jumped and placed her hand over her mouth when an bolder the size of the cave door slammed over it, making it impossible for her to get out.

"Show yourself!" her voice was shaky, and her body movements backed that up completely.

A dark chuckle bounced off the walls numerous times ringing through Amy's ears making her feel uncomfortable.

"The hated queen of Mercia, finally comes out of her shell, hmmm?" the voice sounded like it was everywhere, though nowhere in sight.

"Come out of your dwelling place, now!" amy yelled trying to sound as confidante as she could.

"Ha, your in no place to be making demands, queen" he sneered the last part making his words ooze with sarcasm.

" It is because of you that my people hate me!" she yelled angrily back.

"And it is because of you that I have done such things to your people." he rebutted.

The liquid fire in Amy's veins chilled to ice when she felt he stand right behind her.

"In this situation I am nothing more than the angle of darkness exciting revenge where revenge is due. Do you disagree, my queen?"

Amy remained still, saying and doing nothing. The figure walked right beside her.

"My promise that I had made is being fulfilled, perfectly as planed, and you have come her to what? Bargain with me? Will this make you a hero to your people? Or will you die foolishly trying?"

"If death is what fate has set for me then, by death it is." Amy finally brought herself to look at who he was and the memory was of him had change a little.

His fur appeared darker than before, like a blacker than black. His pale tan muzzle against his fluorescent white eyes gave him an almost dead look. Though his husky voice proved other wise.

His voice trembled with emotions. But his sadist mindset mad him even more fearsome.

"Weather to call you brave or stupid is a mystery to me, so Amelia..." he turned to her for the first time that night. He's noexesting eyes peered into her soul as if searching for something.

"What do you have to offer me?" he's words seemed,...amused? Like he was enjoying himself in a way.

"What is the point to bargain with someone who needs nothing? Someone who could have everything? You could have killed me the moment I walked out of the castle barriers, maybe even before that! So tell ME what do you want?"

He chuckled darkly closing his eyes, causing the cave to become dark again.

"You know what I want Amelia." he said a little hint of annoyance in his voice be became hidden once more.

"I don't if I knew I would have given it to you along time ago to stop the pain."

"But, my queen, this very opportunity was given to you along time ago." he smirked at the color loss in her face.

"I-I can not love you." Amy stuttered over her words looking down to the dirt floor.

He closed his eyes again as scowl plastered itself on his muzzle.

"You think I want your love? Ha, get over yourself. Your heart means nothing to me anymore."

A wave of relief was brought over her but she was strangely also offended.

"I want my original body back."

"oh," Amy pounder this thought mulling it around in her head over and over. Sounded simple enough, right? Wrong.

The only way to find out we're his body was to find out where her dads warlocks took the body. Plus there was no telling on HOW they would get his soul back into his body.

Amy sighed and smiled

"Yes, I will help you. Can you let me out now?"

He smirked, "I have waited a while, Amelia. To have you in my grasped where their is no one to interfere."

The uneasy feeling made itself know to Amy once more.

"What are you talking about?"

He stood right in front of her, using his height to strike fear into her.

"I can not allow you to leave, Amelia. Not before you feel the pain I have endured for the past years." he said with a smirk

"Dear God,..."

* * *

**So yep sorry for taking sooo long to update school and exams have taken over my life. So yeah.**

**~Master's touch1095**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy groaned. She felt like she was ran over by a thousand horses. She toped moving feeling the soft bed beneath her.

"Wait,...what?"

She staggered to her feet. Amy examined the bandages on her body.

"So, it wasn't a dream..." Amy whispered.

Losing herself in thought, she worried about how she was going to find his body. She couldn't even figure out what his name was anymore!

Ugh, saffron? Shomic maybe?

"My dear queen! Your awake!" a cheerful voice called out walking in her room

The happy bunny walked to her smiling brightly.

"Cream, please tell me how I got here."

Cream nodded and sat beside Amy on the bed.

~FLASH BACK~

"Oh, queen Amy, where are you?" Cream whisper, looking out the grand window.

She had been worried for her friend (more like sister) non-stop. She had been missing for almost 2 days.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Cream peaked around the corner, to see the butler head for the door. He dusk off his tux and open the over sized door, putting forth a great amount of effort.

"I am sorry sir, but the queen is not her-" the dark figure at the door cut him off.

He walked closer to the door bring the person in his arms to the light. The butler only could gasp.

In his arms was a battered and bruised Amelia Rose. She was bleeding slightly everywhere. Open wounds and bruises adored her body.

"She is hurt. Fix her."

He's deep voice boomed through our the corridors. Shaking the pictures the hung proudly on their walls.

The butler nodded in fear and took Amy from his arms. He examined her ingries before looking up.

When he looked up the figure was gone.

~FLASH BACK END~

"Queen Amy, do you know who that person was?" cream asked after finishing her story.

Amy opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it. Rolling the events the bunny had just told her, over and over again in her mind.

"No, cream. I have no idea who that could have been, or how they got past the castles defense systems."

"Whom ever it was, they were very strong. Well I will leave you rest up."

"Thank you, cream." Cream nodded and smiled.

"Your so welcome!" she said leaving.

"Smart choice, Amelia" the deep voice whispered in her ear.

Amy turned around both ways and found no one. Her blooded chilled at knowing one persons who could so this.

"Should you not be looking for something, perhaps?"

"I'm hurt. What am I suppose to do?" Amy whispered back curling herself in the bed once more.

"That is not my problem, Amelia." Amy was a little shocked. Not that his words shocked her, it was how he said them.

It sounded soft and forgiving. Light and airy, like he was cooing her asleep.

"I know- yawn- I know." Amy said closing her eyes falling asleep.

"Good"

* * *

**Chapter 3 up!**

**Comment you awesome readers!**

**~Master's touch1095**


	4. Chapter 4

The castle, flooded with life, cadres on it normals duties for the day. Though only one in the castle didnt feel so normal.

Amy strained her eyes, hunched over a grand desk looking from paper to paper, picking up her quill pen to make corrections.

She had been in this process for hours on end even before the day began but stopped only once for tea, which Cream begged her to go to.

She could also tell that he was around her too. Always looking over her shoulder to make sure things went as planed.

Amy couldn't remember his name so she would mentally refer to him as 'voice' or 'prince of theives'. Sometimes even perhaps 'jerk' if she was angry.

On top of Amy's search, she had to deal with the whole war kingdom. She had to meet with the war king today. What ever had them in a fuss, they weren't playing around.

And the last thing Amy wants to do is piss off the war kingdom. So this meeting is nesscery.

"Queen Amelia, the war king is here and would like to start the meeting, now." Amy sighed and nodded.

"Yes, ok I'm coming."

Amy got up from her desk and followed him to the meeting room.

Once there she saw the war king. Amy had never before seen him but now she could agree that he had earned the title.

He was an all black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs. He had blood red eyes that could see anyone's lies.

On his head was a golden crown with blood rubies that seemed to glow even with no direct light on them.

"Queen, shall the meeting start?" his deep voice boomed to her making Amy a little frighten.

His voice reminded her of 'prince'.

"Yes," she breathed out as they both took a seat adjacent to each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! I'll post more tommorow pinky promise. Please comment it makes a difference! So on that note...**

**COMMENT YOU AWESOME READERS!**

**~masters touch1095**


End file.
